Crimson Lust
by Rangerfan1994
Summary: Hunter gets hurt by one of Lothors monsters, and it has some strange effects on him. Hunter/Cam Slash
1. Chapter 1

* * *

In a very strange looking ship, in orbit around the Earth, Lothor was angry again. He paced back and forth before his two nieces and his generals.

"Do any of you have any good ideas, for defeating the Power Rangers in those thick skulls of yours ?"

"We do uncle," Marah and Kapri said at the same time. "Oh this should be good," Lothor said rolling his eyes."Well, lets hear it then."

"We found the perfect monster, Uncle," Kapri said. "And he's really evil to," Marah added.

"Heard that one before," muttered Zurgane. The girls glared at him.

"Well got on with it! I'm waiting," Lothor yelled. Marah and Kapri flinched.

"We like you to meet Evil Cupido." As they said the name a large puff of red and black smoke appeared, and out of it walked a strange looking monster.

It looked like a short fat man in a toga, it was wearing a hockey mask. His toga was red and had what looked like burn marks. The wings he had were white but looked like they were burnt on the ends. He had a bow in his hands and a pack of arrows on his back. To top it off he had little red horns and a red tail.

Lothor approached the monster and then walked around him. "What can he do ?"

"He's so cool Uncle, he shoots hate arrows as well as love ones," Marah said, grinning.

"We can get him to shoot two or more rangers with them, and get them to hate each other !"

"They will be to busy fighting each other to stop us from taking over the world !" Kapri added.

"I like it, you two might not be so useless after all." Lothor said, moving back to his throne.

"Now get to work."

Marah and Kapri grinned at each other before both they and the Evil Cupido, tellported to Earth.

Cameron Watanabe typed a few commands into the keyboard of his supercompter. It opened a window with a running update on the of repairs on the zords. Everything was going as it should. Cam knew he could have just activated Cyber Cam to do this work. He would have had this monitoring of zord repairs had been his only reason for using the computer. Cam lowered the update window, then typed in a new command, which opened a tracking program.

This tracker let Cam monitor all the other rangers whereabouts. He looked up where a certain Crimson Thunder Ranger was at the moment. It looked like Hunter was at the track,along with Blake and Dustin. Cam smiled at this, Hunter was nothing if not predicable. Before he zoomed in on Hunter, Cam could not help but to look over his shoulder. His father was not in the room, he had already known this, but he had to check.  
He zoomed the tracker in on the signal from Hunter's morpher, and settled back to watch. And if Cam spent more time checking up on Hunter than on any other ranger, he was glad no one else got to see the logs of this computer.

It looked like the blonde Thunder Ranger was working on his bike. Cam made the tracking program swing around until it showed Hunters back and ass. He really liked it when Hunter worked on his bike and wasn't racing, it gave Cam more time to watch him.

Cam guessed he had a crush on Hunter, but that word did little to describe the feeling Cam got when ever he saw Hunter. Lust or even love seemed a better fit. He had wondered if Hunter might be Bi or even Gay. Even if he was, Cam didn't feel he had a chance with Hunter. What would he and a motorcross biker have in common? Cam knew he would happily settle for friendship with the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

Cameron was drawn from his study of Hunters ass by an alarm sounding. He quickly typed in a command, opening a new tracker that showed him where Lothor's monster was located. It was at the bike track, and by the looks of it Hunter,Blake and Dustin had all ready spotted it and were running to fight. Cam could not see the monster, it must be hiding. That is weird Cam thought.

Cam could see six or seven Kelzacks, and Marah & Kapri. He called up Hunter, to see if he needed any help.

"Cam to Hunter."

"Go for Hunter."

"Hunter, do you think you and the other Rangers can handle things? Or do you want me to call Shane and Tori ?"

Hunter took a moment to answer. "No, I think we can handle things. Thanks Cam."

Cam kept watch just in case. But it looked like Hunter was right, they were not having any trouble with the Kelzacks. In fact, Cam noted, they didn't even morph into their Ranger forms. It was all a little to easy, Marah & Kapri weren't even fighting. Since when did Lothor send Kelzacks, just to get there asses handed to them? Just as that thought crossed Cam mind, he saw a flash of red as the monster showed itself.

The Rangers had not yet seen it, and had their backs to it. Cam saw it raise a bow and fire it at the Rangers. He saw Hunter jerk as an arrow hit him. The other Rangers, ran in front of Hunter and morphed. Then they ran at it, but Cam only watched Hunter. He saw him reach behind him and pull the arrow out and then look at it, then he staggered and dropped it before crumbling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hunter !" Cam yelled helplessly at his view screen. He watched Hunter for a few moments, hoping the Crimson Ranger would get back to his feet. When he did not Cam began typing at a furious pace, calling up several programs, Cyber Cam and the transporter program among them. As Cyber Cam appeared at Cams side he contacted Blake over his morpher.

"Cam to Blake."

"What, Cam ? I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"I'm going to transport Hunter back to Ninja Ops, and I'll get Cyber Cam to send Shane and Tori to help you."

"What ? What's wrong with Hunter ?"

On his computers view screen, Cam saw Blake try to look for Hunter. When Blake took a nasty hit from a Kelzack, Cam contacted him again.

"You focus on the fight Blake. I will take care of Hunter. Cam out."

"Cyber Cam, I'm going to bring Hunter here. I need you to contact Shane and Tori, also monitor the fight. If they need the Zords send them."

"Will do dude."

Cam typed the command to tellaport. Quickly jumping out of his seat, he tried to catch Hunter as he appeared in Ninja Ops. He lowered the Crimson Thunder Ranger to the floor, and then put a pillow under his head. Cam felt Hunters neck for a pulse, it was strong. Hunter was also breathing fine. He looked over the front of Hunters body and could see nothing wrong. Cam did not want to move Hunter to check his back just yet.

Cam looked up towards the supercomputer and Cyber Cam. He could see that Shane and Tori had arrived and were fighting. He hoped they would not need the Green Samurai Ranger. Cam did not want to leave Hunters side.  
As he looked back down at Hunter, Cam could not help but think that even now Hunter was gorgeous. Cam brushed Hunters bangs back, allowing himself just a moment to touch the man he was in love with. He closed his eyes, finally admitting to himself the truth. "I'm in love with Hunter Bradley."

A small groan made Cam open his eyes and look at Hunter.

"Hunter ? Hunter can you hear me ?"

Cam watched as Hunter slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at him. There was something wrong with Hunters eyes, they looked red. Cam thought he must have been mistaken, for on a second look they looked to be their normal blue.

"Cam ?" Hunter questioned before trying to sit up.

"Yes, don't try to get up, just lie stil," Cam said, pushing Hunter back down.

"Man, what happened ?" Hunter asked, putting his arm over his eyes.

"You got hit with an arrow from one of Lothors monsters."

"An arrow ?" Cam noticed that the arrow had been transported along with Hunter back to Ninja Ops. He picked it up and showed it to Hunter.

"This one in fact." Cam decided to keep it, thinking it would be good to run some tests on it later.

"Now how do you feel ?"

"Fine, but for my sore butt," Hunter replied.

"That's were it hit you ?"

"Yeah, don't laugh." Hunter glared at Cam when he saw the Samurai Ranger start to smile.

Cam held his hands up and fought the smile. "Not laughing."

"I'm really fine Cam, can I get up now ?

"No headache or dizziness ?" Cam asked.

"No none." Hunter gave Cam a pleading look.

"Ok, you can get up, just take it slow."

Cam stood up himself and watched Hunter, ready to help if needed. Hunter slowly got up and walked a little, he rubbed his rear. Cam noticed Hunter looking at his hand and frowning.

"What's wrong ?" Hunter turned his hand so Cam could see.

"I'm bleeding."

Cam took Hunters hand at looked at it. "Damn that arrow cut you, this could be bad."

"How bad ?" Hunter, asked worried. "It's not a lot of blood."

"The amount does not matter, the fact that what ever that arrow had on it is now in your blood stream does."

Cam moved around Hunter so he could look at Hunters rear. The fact that he now a reason to be looking at Hunters ass did not bypass Cam, but he could not take the time to enjoy it.

"I'm going to need to take a look at your wound and get a blood sample."

"Cam, it's on my ass !" Hunter looked to be blushing a little.

"Well, it needs to be cleaned and banged. I don't think your going to be able to do it yourself. But if your to shy I can ask Blake to do it."

"NO way is my bro seeing or touching my ass !" Hunter glared at Cam. "And I'm not shy."

Cam just looked at Hunter.  
"Fine, you do it."

Cam turned away from Hunter so he would not see him grin. "Okay, just let me check with Cyber Cam and see how the others are doing, then we'll get you bandaged up."

Hunter walked with him over to the super computer and Cyber Cam. When Hunter saw the other rangers fighting he stepped back.

"I've got to go help them !" Hunter raised his left arm, getting ready to morph.

Cam turned in time to stop him by grabbing his arm. "No ! You are not going anywhere until I've had a chance to look at your wound and run some tests."

"But what if they need my help ?" Hunter asked, not liking it.

"Then the Green Samurai Ranger will go, not you." Cam kept a hold of Hunters arm until he was sure he would not try to morph, then let go. Hunter scowled and crossed his arms across his chest.

Cyber Cam had turned around when they had come up behind him, and now he was watching them smiling.

"Dude, the others are fine. So you can go fix the hole in Hunters ass." Cyber Cam laughed at the glare he got from Hunter.

"I thought you fixed him," Hunter said to Cam.

"I reprogrammed him to stay at Ninja Ops, I did not touch his personality. Maybe I should have."

"No way dude! I'm fine the way I am," Cyber Cam said grinning.

Cam noticed Hunter was rubbing his rear again, which concerned him. He really needed to look at it.

"Hunter, is your wound hurting you ?

Hunter gave him a puzzled look. "No not really hurting, it itches a bit, weird."

"Okay, follow me to our medical room."

Hunter nodded, and followed Cam out of the control room of Ninja Ops into the hallway. They walked past a few doors until they came to a room Hunter had never been in before. Cam turned on the lights to reveal an old fashioned looking hospital bed, a sink and a few cabinets on the back wall of a small room.

"It's not much, but with the Ranger healing powers we don't need a lot," Cam said as he walked over to the cabinets and opened one.

"Just pull down your pants and underwear enough for me to see where that arrow hit, Hunter." Cam took some alcohol wipes, bandages and antibiotic cream out.

When Cam turned back around to face Hunter, he was glad he'd had a firm hold of the supplies, or he would have dropped them. Hunter had completely dropped his pants and underwear and was leaning on one end of the bed. Cam had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Getting to see Hunter Bradley's naked ass was a dream come true, he just wished the reasons were different. Cam opened his eyes and walked over to stand next to Hunter. Placing the supplies on the bed, he stepped back again to get a good look at the wound.

"Well, is it bad ?" Hunter asked, looking over his shoulder at Cam.

"I need to wash away the blood to really see." Cam replied picking up an alcohol wipe and opening the package.

"Now this is going to sting a bit." Cam said as he began to gently wash the blood from the wound." Hunter did hiss a bit but that was the only sound he made. With the blood gone, Cam could see that the wound was not very big or deep. Hunter was lucky, arrow wounds could be nasty.

"It does not look very deep, so you wont need stitches."

"Well, that's a relief. I know your smart Cam, but I don't think I want you anywhere near my butt with a needle," Hunter said grinning.

"Don't forget I need some of your blood to." Cam had to laugh at the look on Hunters face. " Don't worry I will just prick your finger."

Hunter smirked before replying. " If your done staring at my fine ass, can you finish up, I'm getting cold."

Cam did not reply to Hunters teasing, but he did agree Hunter did have a damn fine ass. After opening a large bandage he put a large amount of the antibiotic cream on it. If he applied it with a bit more force than was necessary, Hunter didn't say a word.

"Ok I'm done here, you can get dressed then I'll get the blood sample from you," Cam said picking up the paper wrappers and putting then in the trash can. He turned back to Hunter, to find him holding his pants in front of him.

"Um do you have any pants I can use ? Mine are bloody and have a hole in them."

"Sure, wait here I'll go and get some."

As Cam walked behind Hunter, he could not stop his eyes from dropping down to take another look at Hunters ass. Cam knew he had it bad, he did not want to be caught staring. So he hurried out into the hallway, and down to his room. Cam quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a pair of boxers. He hoped they would fit hunter. Cam all but ran out of his room and back down the hallway. Stopping just out side the door Cam took a deep breath and then entered the medical room.

He found that Hunter had hopped up on to the bed and held his pants and underwear on his lap.  
"I hope these will fit you, they are big on me," Cam said holding up a pair of green sweat pants. "I also brought you a pair of boxers."

Hunter reached out his hand for the items."Thanks Cam, I'm sure they will be fine."

They just stared at each other for a few moments, before Cam realized Hunter wanted him to turn around.

"I'll just be getting the stuff to take your blood sample," Cam said as he turned toward the cabinets.

Cam could feel his face get warm, he knew he was blushing. He got a small plastic box down and tried not to listen to the sounds of Hunter getting dressed. Just the thought of Hunter half naked behind him, was enough to get the blood in his body to head south.

"Okay you can look now." Hunter's voice sounded amused.

Cam turned to look at Hunter. His pants fit Hunter better than they did him, Cam thought.

"Your favorite color is green." Hunter laughed. "Even your underwear is green."

"Ha, at least I don't have dirt bikes on mine," Cam retorted looking over at the ones next to Hunter.

Hunter grabbed them and pushed the boxers behind his back. "Don't make fun of my underwear."

Cam laughed at the look on Hunters face, which only made him scowl.

"Okay, enough comparing boxers, I still need that blood sample," Cam said picking up that plastic box. "Give me your hand."

Hunter held out his right hand to Cam.

Cam took one of Hunters fingers and quickly pushed the box on it, pricking his finger. A small drop of blood welled up. Then Cam took a very small glass tube he had gotten down earlier, and held it over the drop. The blood was drawn up into the tube. Cam put a small stopper over the end.

"Ok, I'm all done," Cam said smiling.

Hunter was still looking at his finger. "Do I get a sucker and bandage for being such a good boy ?

Cam could see Hunters grin, he could not help laughing.

Before Cam could joke back, he heard the sound of the other Rangers returning. Looking at Hunter he nodded his head, and watched as Hunter hopped down of the bed and hurried out of the room. Before leaving, Cam picked up the pants and boxers Hunter had left and dropped them in a hamper. He would wash them and see if they could be fixed. That done he picked up the tube with Hunters blood in it, and left the room, turning off the lights as he did so.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cam walked into the control room of Ninja Ops, he noticed that Hunter was talking to Blake. He walked over to the super computer, and leaned over Cyber Cam's shoulder to type a command. Which opened a hidden panel to reveal a lab type set up. Cam carried the tube with Hunters blood over to the lab bench. Then he pulled a large metal box forward, opened the top, then took the stopper off the tube and pored Hunters blood in. The machine would analyze Hunters blood and tell him if there was anything foreign in it.

While Cam waited for the results he turned to face the rest of the Rangers. That's when he noticed Dustin was playing with the arrow that had hit Hunter.

"Dustin ! Don't touch that !"

Dustin jumped and dropped it. "Sorry man, I won't play with your arrow."

Cam walked over and picked up the arrow, holding it by the end. He then took it over to the lab bench.

"It's not a toy Dustin, this is the arrow that hit Hunter."

Hunter and Blake walked over to Cam.

"Do you think it's dangerous ?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know yet, I don't want to take any chances," Cam said looking over at Dustin.

Dustin frowned. "Well you shouldn't leave stuff out."

"Yeah, you cant leave things out where Dustin can find them, he can't resist playing with things," Shane said coming up behind Dustin, and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Your just lucky he didn't put it in his mouth."

"Hey, I'm not that dumb," Dustin said, knocking Shane's arm off and glaring at him.

The sound of the other rangers laughing just made Dustin cross his arms and pout.

"How did the fight go?" Hunter asked Blake.

"It was easy bro, the monster just shot a few arrows at us, then ran off."

"Did anyone get hit by an arrow ?" Cam asked, a little worried.

"I took one in the chest, but it did not get though my suit," Shane replied. "What's the deal with the arrows anyway "  
"Hunter took one to his rear, and it cut him."

Dustin started laughing when he heard that. Which made Hunter glare at Dustin. "It's not that funny."

"Man, in the ass, that's got to hurt," Shane added wincing.

A loud beep sounded then, and Cam walked over to his analyzer. The test on Hunter's blood was done; Cam had the machine print it out. He looked at it for a few moments, before turning back to the Rangers.

"Well Hunter, your blood looks fine, nothing in there that shouldn't be."

"That's great, I told you that I was fine," Hunter replied, with a trace of a smirk.

Cam looked back at the test results. " All though it does say your a bit low on vitamin C, you need to drink more orange juice."

Blake who was standing next to Hunter, poked him. "See, I told you it was good for you."

Hunter poked Blake back. "Okay, I'll drink it."

Before it could turn into a poking fest, Shane stepped between the two. "Cam, do you need anything else? I really need to get back to town."

"Me to." Dustin added. "I've got to get to work."

"No you can go." Cam said, not really paying attention. He was still looking at Hunters blood test results.

Blake turned to Hunter, "I'm going to hit the track, you coming bro?"

"Not now, I may drop by later," Hunter said, not looking at his brother, he was still watching Cam.

Blake just shook his head as he left, he would never understand how those two became friends.

Hunter walked over to Cam, who was still staring at the test results. So he didn't notice Hunter come and stand very close to him.

"I thought you said my test was fine."

Hunters voice made Cam jump a little, he looked up from the paper, frowning. "It is, but I don't get it. Why would Lothor have a monster shoot arrows at us if they didn't have any effect ?"

"Hey, I've got a hole in my ass, I think it had an effect !"

"Yes, yes, other than that."

"Well, it hurt." Hunter sounded miffed.

"Ohhh, want me to kiss it and make it better ?" Cam could not believe he had just said that. He looked shyly at Hunter, but Hunter didn't seem to have heard.

Cam thought he had better get away from Hunter, before anything else stupid came out of his mouth. He walked over to the super computer and sat down, but it didn't work because Hunter followed him. He even had the nerve to sit on the table that held the super computer. Cam tried a glare to get him to move, Hunter just smirked and stayed put.

"I thought your butt hurt."

"Why sudden interest in my ass ?" Hunter smirked.

Cam just stared at Hunter, "He can't be flirting with me can he ? He wondered.

"Don't you have something else to do, or someplace to be ?" Cam asked.

"Why, don't you want me here ?" Hunter tried to look sad, but could not completely hide the grin.

Cam could not believe it, Hunter was flirting with him. But instead of making Cam happy, it worried him. He was sure Hunter would never flirt with him, there had to be something wrong.

"Are you sure your feeling all right, Hunter ?"

"Yes Cameron, I'm fine, and so are you." Hunter said in a strange tone of voice.

As Cam looked closer at Hunter, he noticed that he had a strange grin on his face. Hunter then hopped down off the table, he moved in front of the chair Cam was in. Hunter put one hand on either arm rest, trapping Cam. Cam saw that Hunter had a strange vacant look in his eyes. Hunter started to lean forward, which made Cam lean back.  
"Is he going to kiss me ?" Cam wondered.

But then Hunter seemed to snap out of it, he shook his head and backed way. "I'm sorry, I don't know what just happened." Hunter held up his hands as if to ward Cam off. "I've really got to go," and with that Hunter turned, and ran out of Ninja Ops.

Cam just sat there in shock, staring off into space...


	4. Chapter 4

--  
Hunter and Blakes apartment,

Hunters bedroom,

Later that night.

--

Hunter Bradley was dreaming, and that dream was making him moan and thrash about in bed. With a loud cry of CAM ! he woke up gasping and sweating. Hunter sat up in bed running his hand though his hair, he tried to remember what the dream had been about. As images of a very erotic dream returned, Hunter blushed. He'd just had an erotic dream about Cameron Watanabe! When Hunter noticed the wetness on his stomach, he realized just how erotic it had been. Hunter guessed he was becoming interested in Cam. He knew he'd been attracted to other men before, but that was when he was younger. He had been sure it was just a faze. He thought he'd grown out of it, apparently not.

"Damn, I'm glad I didn't wear Cam's boxers to bed," Hunter said, as he pushed back the sweat damped sheets and got out of bed.

Taking off his soiled boxers, he cleaned up the mess on his stomach with them, then threw them into a corner of his bedroom. Hunter sighed and sat back down on his bed, looking at his alarm clock he saw it was 2:00 AM.  
Yesterday had been a very weird day he thought. First getting shot in the butt with an arrow, then the strange need to be near Cam, and finally blacking out only to find himself looming over Cam. Hunter knew he really should apologize to Cam for that and the way he had freaked and ran. Looking over at his crumpled boxers in the corner, today was starting off just as weird. As Hunter sat there, the most shocking part of his dream came back to him. He'd had erotic dreams before, even some quite hot. But never where he went and tied someone up! He was just not into the whole bondage thing.

Hunter lay back down on his bed, but he sat up almost right away. He was feeling strangely restless, he had this overwhelming urge to go to Ninja Ops and find Cam. He didn't even care that it was 2:00 AM. And what was this weird need to morph about?

Hunter put his head in his hands. "What is wrong with me ?" Hunter asked himself. He got off the bed and began to pace.

The sound of his morpher's alarm going off startled him. Looking over at the clock he saw it was now 2:15, well maybe a good hard fight would do him good.

"Go for Hunter."

"Hunter are you all right ?"

Hunter looked at his morpher in shock, did Cam have some physic powers or something?

"Uh, I'm having a really hard time sleeping. How did you know?"

"There is an alarm built into the morphers, that lets me know anytime one of you is under great stress. Yours just went off." Cam replied. "But it shouldn't have gone off just because you can't sleep. Are you sure you're all right ?"

Hunter sighed, he knew the one person who could probably help him was Cam, but these strange urges worried him.

"I don't know Cam, I feel a bit weird I guess, had a strange dream."

"Tell me about your dream."

"Uh..." There was no way Hunter was going to tell Cam about his dream of tying him up. "I really don't remember to much now." So he lied.

"Okay" Cam didn't sound like he believed him Hunter thought.

"I'm sorry to have got you up Cam." Hunter tried to change the topic.

"That's ok Hunter, I just went to bed not that long ago any way."

"Man don't you ever sleep ?" Hunter laughed.

"I sleep. Well if your sure you're all right, I'll let you get back to it." Cam sounded tired.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Ok Cam out."

Hunter laid back down on his bed, he would try to get some sleep. He didn't think he would though, but at least that strange urge to rush to Cam had gone. Hunter shut his eyes sure he would be opening them again very soon.

--  
Some hours later

--

The sounding of his alarm clock woke Hunter from a sound sleep. Rubbing his eyes as he looked at the time, he was surprised to find it was 6:30. "I must have gone back to sleep after all," He thought.

Pushing back the sheets, Hunter was surprised to find he was nude. When he noticed his boxers in the corner, it all came back to him. The dream and it's result, he knew he would wash them separate from his other things, he didn't want Blake to see. Hunter just hoped he could put the dream from his mind, he would have to see Cam today. And he still had to apologize to Cam for yesterday. It would be so much easier, if he didn't have the image of Cam naked and tied up in his head.

Hunter got up and quickly gathered up the clothes he would wear that day. Since he got up earlier than Blake did, he had the bathroom all to himself. He quickly showered and got dressed. Walking past the closed door to his brothers room, he could hear Blake snoring. Hunter smiled, it was a good thing Blake was a heavy sleeper, he had not heard a thing. Hunter really didn't want to explain why he'd been yelling Cam's name last night.

Coming into the tiny kitchen slash dinning room of their small apartment, Hunter sat down at the table. He knew he should eat some breakfast, but he was not really hungry. He looked up at the clock on the wall, and saw it was still early, Blake would not be up yet. When the next thought that ran through his head, was that Cam would probably already be up. Hunter sighed, he really could not get his mind off the Green Samurai Ranger. If it wasn't so sad he would have laughed, and to top it all off, the urge to go to Cam was back. It was stronger than it had been last night, more desperate.

Hunter was trying to ignore it, when he gasped and wrapped his arms around himself, he was in pain. He put his head down on the table in front of him, determined not to cry out. Where had this pain come from he wondered? All he had been doing was trying to ignore the need to go to Cam, that thought sent a new wave of pain running through his body.

"What the hell ? Fine I'll go see Cam." And just like that the pain was gone.

Now this was really starting to freak him out, there had to be something really wrong with him. Now that other strange urge from last night was back too, the need to morph. Hunter decided to ignore that,and braced himself. There was no pain. "Well that's a relief," Hunter thought. Looking up again at the clock, he saw it was still to early for Blake to get up. Hunter really didn't like keeping things from his bro, but he didn't feel he couldn't talk to Blake about this. He didn't have time to worry about that now, the need to see Cam was urgent. He looked around for a piece of paper, he'd decided to leave Blake a note so his bro would not worry.

_Hey Blake,  
I went to Ninja Ops early today, might get some early training in. Or just bug Cam.  
See you later bro._

_Hunter_

He looked over his note. Grimacing at the fact he could not even leave a note, for his bro, with out including Cam in it. Hunter then folded the note in half, and wrote Blake on the outside. He left it were Blake was sure to spot it.

Then he left their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

-  
On Lothor's space ship --

Marah and Kapri stood before their uncle Lothor, in their PJ's. They had been woken up very early, and were not happy.

"Uncle, I've not even had time to do my makeup," Marah said whining.

"And look at my hair, I can't been seen like this !" Kapri whined even louder.  
Lothor whispered to Zurgane, who was standing next to him. "Remind me to never see these two right after they get up, ever again. It's going to give me nightmares."

"Yes Sir !

"Now girls, do either of you know why I called you ?" Lothor asked, looking from one to the other.

"Uh... because Kapri snores really loud, and woke you up uncle," Marah said.

"I do not ! " Kapri yelled, pushing Marah who shoved back.

"Interesting but no," Lothor said. Stepping between the two girls, who were still shoving each other.

"I wanted to talk about yesterdays battle."

Both girls frowned, then tried to talk at the same time. "We didn't know he'd run away uncle, honest."

Lothor began to pace back and forth in front of Marah and Kapri. "Now, I know the monsters in my evil alien army, have not been very successful fighting the Power Rangers. But never have they run away ! I will not have a coward in my army !"

"Not a coward," Came a quite voice from a corner of the room. Stepping into the light, it was the evil Cupido.

Lothor got right up in the monsters face. "Well, what do you call running away then ?"

The monster didn't even blink. "No need to fight, arrows take time to work."

"How much time ? I'm not a patient man," Lothor said.

"Start working last night. One Ranger infected, get more next time."

"I thought you hit more," Lothor said, surprised.

"Must penetrate flesh," said the evil Cupido in a quite voice.

Marah and Kapri looked at each other, then at Lothor. "What does he mean uncle ?" Marah finally asked.

"It means, his arrows can't get though the Rangers suits. You're going to have to get them before they morph."

"Correct," said Evil Cupido.

Lothor looked at the monster. "Don't say much, do you ?" The monster remained silent.

"Well you two, take him back down to earth. And go infect more Rangers !"

"But uncle, we've not had breakfast yet !" Kapri said. "Yeah, we can't fight on empty stomachs !" Marah added.

"Fine, you can eat first, But don't take all morning !" Lothor said, walking to his throne. "Zurgane ! bring me my breakfast."

"Yes Sir !"

The girls ran out of the room, and the Evil Cupido went back to his corner. Taking the pack of arrows, off his back and looking inside. He noticed that one of his Lust arrows was missing. But it didn't think much of it, probably just dropped it when he ran from the Rangers yesterday.

-  
Back on earth,  
About hour later.

Hunter wanted to Ninja streak all the way into Ninja Ops, but he made himself walk through the holographic portal. It didn't slow him down much, he was soon walking down the stone steps into the control room. Hunter was surprised at the degree of disappointment he felt, when the person at the computer wasn't Cam, but Cyber Cam.

"Hey dude," said Cyber Cam in greeting. Hunter just asked where Cam was.

"He's in the zord bay." Cyber Cam watched as Hunter turned and walked off down the hallway. "Well good morning to you too," Cyber Cam called after him.

Cyber Cam wondered what was up with the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

Hunter heard Cyber Cam say something, but he was in to much of a hurry to listen. He soon found himself in the zord bay, it was huge. Spotting Cam working on Dustin's zord, he slowly made his way over. Hunter was glad that Cam was busy working and didn't notice him at first. It gave him a moment to adjust himself, apparently his body was VERY glad to see the real Cam.

It took a moment or two before Cam realized he was no longer alone. Looking up in surprise, he relaxed when he saw it was Hunter.

"You're here early today." Hunter just nodded. "So what brings you out this early ?"

Instead of answering Cam question, Hunter asked one of his own. "Did you analyze that arrow yet ?"

Cam was surprised at Hunters directness, but let him change the topic. "Yes I did."

Hunter grew impatient when Cam didn't go on, "Well ?"

"I didn't find anything, it was just an arrow."

"You sure ?" Hunter asked, seeming agitated.

"Why, what's wrong Hunter ? Are you having some effects from it ?" Cam asked, growing worried.

Hunter turned away from Cam, he really didn't know what to tell him. He knew that most of the truth was out, the sexual urges and dreams for sure.

"I'm not sure, I just feel strange."

"How Hunter? You're going to need to give me more than that to go on," Cam said.

Hunter was saved from trying to answer that, by the sound of Cam's mopher going off.

"Go for Cam."

"Bro, that weird looking monster from yesterday is back," Cyber Cam said.

"I'll be right there, Cam out."

Both Cam and Hunter quickly made their way to the control room. Cam took the chair in front of the super computer. The first thing he did was turn Cyber Cam off. When Hunter saw this he laughed. He knew Cyber Cam could annoy Cam, he was sure he could too. He sat himself down on the edge of the table and waited.

"Does my computer desk look like a chair ?" Cam glared at Hunter, who only smirked and crossed his arms.

Cam sighed and turned back to the screen, "I'm going to call the others, I will have them meet you there."

Hunter hopped down, " Good, I've got a score to settle what that monster. No one shoots me in the ass, and gets away with it !"

Cam had to smile at how insulted Hunter sounded. As Cam called the others, he heard Hunter morph behind him.

--

The deep growl behind Cam was the first sign something was wrong.

Startled, Cam spun around in his chair, looking behind him. Hunter had not left Ninja Ops after all. The Crimson Thunder Ranger, was walking towards him. Cam jumped out of his chair and faced him. " Hunter ? What are you doing ?"

Hunter didn't answer him, just kept on coming. Then with another growl, rushed him. Cam managed to dodge Hunter's rush, he didn't strike out at Hunter. Didn't want to hurt him. Cam knew that the arrow must have had an effect after all. Cam let Hunter chase him around the low table in the middle of Ninja Ops, a few times. But he made a mistake when he took his eyes off Hunter, to look at the computer screen. Hunter chose then the run over the table and tackle him.

"Stop it Hunter !" Cam cried, as he tried to push Hunter off him, but he was to heavy.

When Hunter opened his helmet, that was the first time Cam really started to worry. Because he could see that Hunter's eyes weren't blue anymore, they were red.

Cam lay there under Hunter,wondering if now he would have to really fight Hunter.

But Hunters next move wasn't to attack him, it was to kiss him.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss, Hunter forced his tongue into Cam's mouth. Cam tried to twist his face away. It should have been a dream come true for Cam, to have Hunter on top of him and kissing him. But not like this, Cam struggled to get Hunter off of him. It was then Cam realized that Hunter had worked one hand between their bodies and down between his legs.

Cam froze,"please Hunter stop, don't do this !" Cam begged.

Hunter just growled out, "Mine," and began to grope him.

Cam he knew he had no choice, he had to end this now, before is body reacted . He brought his knee up hard between Hunters legs.

Hunter cried out, and rolled off of him. The pain seemed to cause him to demorph. Cam stood close to him, wondering what Hunter would do next. It came as a shock to see Hunter look up at him, with a pain filled expression and ask, "What happened ?"

"You don't remember ?" Cam asked puzzled.

"Damn, I blacked out again." Hunter hissed, still clutching himself.

"What ? This happened before ? When? Damn it Hunter, why didn't you tell me ?" Cam was pissed.

"Uh..., Opps." The glare he got from Cam, let him know Cam didn't like that answer.

"Why the hell do my balls hurt ?" Hunter asked, trying to change the subject.

"Because I kneed you," Cam said. Hunter thought he didn't look all that sorry about it. "What the HELL for ?" Hunter yelled.

"It was the only way to get you off of me." Hunter didn't like the sound of that. "Cam, what happened?"

"When you morphed, you went crazy and attacked me."

"So you decide to kick me in the nuts? " Hunter was now getting pissed.

"I didn't kick you, I used my knee. Since you were on top of me, it was quickest way to get you off." Then Cam added with a whisper so soft, Hunter almost missed it, "and to stop you."

The sound of someone calling Ninja Ops, broke the silence between them. Cam went to answer it. Hunter stayed sitting on the floor, thinking about what Cam had just told him. "I was on top off him, doing something so disgusting to him, he had to knee me in the nuts to get me to stop." Hunter thought, and it saddened him. "I was probably kissing him, or trying to stick my hand down his pants. Not something any straight guy is going to enjoy," Hunter said softly to himself.

Hunter looked up when Cam returned to where he was sitting. "That was Blake, he got worried when you didn't show up to fight the monster with the other rangers. I told him you were here at Ninja Ops."

Hunter got up when he heard that. "I left him a note, didn't he read it ?"

"I don't know, I'm going to help them fight the monster. I want you to stay at Ninja Ops. "

When Hunter opened his mouth to protest. Cam held up his hand," You are staying here, I don't know what else that arrows done to you, Hunter. I don't want a repeat of earlier. " Hunter didn't like it, but he knew Cam was right, so he agreed.

"When I get back, you and I are going to have a long talk, Hunter," Cam said, as he left. Hunter wondered if it was a threat or a promise.

It wasn't till after Cam had left, that Hunter wondered if he should have told Cam about that need to be near him.  
When the pain hit, he knew he should have. Hunter managed to crawl over to the table in the middle of Ninja Ops. He grabbed the green pillow and clutched it to his chest. He laid his head down on the deep red one. Stuffing his fist into to his mouth, Hunter tried not to scream. He hoped Cam wouldn't be gone to long.

-  
At the fight --

When Cam arrived at the site of the fight, he noticed that there appeared to be only Kelzacks fighting. This didn't reassure Cam, far from it. This was exactly what had happened when Hunter got shot. Cam was sure that monster, was lurking around here somewhere. After what had just happened with Hunter back at Ninja Ops, Cam didn't want anyone else getting hit.

Blake, who had seen Cam, made his way over to him. "Cam, where is Hunter ?"

"I made him stay at Ninja Ops," Cam said, ducking a punch from a Kelzack.

"Why ? What for ?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to Ninja Ops, I don't want to talk about it here. Ok ?" Cam replied.

"Is it bad ?" Blake shot a worried look at Cam.

"It might be. I don't have all the facts yet, to be absolutely sure, sorry I can't tell you more."

"Hunter kept it to himself, didn't he ?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, that brother of yours needs to open up more, if he wants help."

Blake could hear the frustration in Cam's voice. He couldn't help but agree with Cam on that. Before he could ask what Hunter had kept from him, they got separated. And Blake had to concentrate on fighting Kelzacks. Blake noticed that Cam, even while fighting Kelzacks kept looking around, as if looking for something. Luckily soon all the Rangers got bunched up and Blake could hear Cam speaking to the others about Hunter.

"Hunter's back at Ninja Ops, Shane," Cam said.

"Dude, we need him here. Can't you ground him later ?" Dustin complained.

"He's not grounded, Dustin." Cam said, frowning at Dustin. "Now, if that monster from yesterday shows up, I want everyone to morph right way."

"That arrow did something to Hunter," Tori said.

"Yes it did," Cam replied. "What ever you do, don't let a arrow hit you."

Dustin frowned,"Oh man, don't tell me Hunter's gone all evil on us again."

"Yes Dustin, but only when he morphs," Cam said.

"He attacked you ?" Blake asked. "So that's why you made him stay behind."

"Yes Blake, and he had no memory of doing so."

All the rangers looked worried when they heard that news.

"So lets take care of these Kelzacks, and get back to Hunter, " Blake said, as he rushed at the nearest Kelzack.

The other four Rangers got back to fighting, with a new urgency.

It was Shane, who first spotted the monster, as it was sneaking up on Dustin. "Dustin look out !" Shane helplessly yelled, he was to far away to help his friend.

Dustin heard Shane yell, and turned to look, at the same time the monster fired an arrow. "Oh shit," was all Dustin got out, before a green streak slammed him to the ground.

Cam rolled off Dustin.  
"Thanks Cam, that was way to close."

They both looked up at the black arrow, sticking out of a tree a few inches above their heads.

"No problem Dustin," Cam said getting to his feet and giving Dustin a hand up.

Shane and the other Rangers were soon at Dustin's side.

"Man, I thought it had you," Shane said.

"Me to, and it would have, if not for Cam," Dustin said, rubbing his back. "But I think I'm going to have bruises."

"Better that, then an arrow in you," Tori said.

"I think it's time to morph," Shane said, stepping in front of the group.

The others nodded, and got into position.

Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!  
Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!  
Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!

The five Rangers faced the monster and the Kelzacks, ready to fight. But the monster took one look at them and ran. The Kelzacks, looked around lost, then soon followed.

Shane,Dustin,Blake and Tori opened visors on their helmets, Cam took his off.

"Man that's just weird," Dustin said shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's what happened the last time too," Tori added.

Blake looked at Cam, "can we get back to Ninja Ops now ? I want to check on Hunter."

"Yes, just let me get this arrow." Cam walked over to the tree with the arrow, he had to struggle a bit to get it out.

"Okay," he said coming back over, with the arrow. "Lets go now, but stay morphed until we get back to Ninja Ops"  
The five Rangers left in streaks of brilliant color.


	6. Chapter 6

-  
Back at Ninja Ops --

It was Blake, who first saw Hunter lying on the floor of Ninja Ops. "Hunter !" Blake yelled, as he rushed to his brothers side. He tried to get Hunter to tell him what was wrong, but all Hunter kept saying was "Cam, where's Cam ?" Blake felt a bit hurt by this, but turned to look for Cam anyway.

Blake yelled at Cam, when he saw him finally walk into Ninja Ops, with the rest of the Rangers.

"Cam ! Something is really wrong with Hunter."

Cam took one look at Hunter, who was moaning and trashing, and rushed over. "What happened ?"

"I don't know, he was like this when I got here. He won't tell me what's wrong, he just keeps calling for you." Cam could hear the hurt in Blake's voice.

Cam knelt down next to Hunter, putting his hand on Hunter's arm. "I'm here Hunter, can you hear me ?"

Hunter opened his eyes. Looking up at Cam, he smiled. "Oh Cam."

Before Cam could reply, he had an armful of Hunter. Who hugged him tightly.

Blake frowned at Cam, and asked. "Is there something you two want to share ?"

Cam could feel his face warm, he knew he was blushing.

"It's the arrow, Blake." Hunter said, letting go of Cam and sitting up.Cam wished Hunter had hugged him longer, it felt nice.

"You better explain that bro."

"I have a need to be close to Cam, it turned out to be much stronger than I thought." Hunter looked at Cam, hoping he wouldn't be to pissed.

Cam frowned at Hunter, " Let me guess, something else you forgot to mention."

"Yeah, I guess so." Hunter said, looking down at the pillow he still held.

Blake stood up, "Would someone please tell me what's going on."

"Yeah," Shane said. The others had backed off, giving Blake, Hunter and Cam some room, when they first came in. Now they stood next to Blake, looking down at Hunter and Cam.

"The arrow that hit Hunter, is having some effects on him," Cam said.

"What kind of effects Cam ?" Shane asked, looking over at Hunter.

"When Hunter morphed earlier, he became very aggressive and attacked me." Sexually aggressive, Cam thought to himself.

"Man ! Is he going to attack us to ?" Dustin asked.

"No, I don't think so Dustin. I think all of the effects of this are keyed on me."

"Why do you think that Cam ?" Tori asked.

"Because I was the first person Hunter saw, after he woke up."

Dustin started getting excited, "Oh ! Oh ! Like that spell Blake and Cam were under. Where they both had the hots for Tori." Then Dustin frowned as another though crossed his mind. "Dude, are you in love with Cam now ?"

"Um..." Hunter blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Man, if that arrow hit me, I'd be in love with you to Cam." Dustin said, laughing. "That's just to weird."

"Yeah, you'd be making eyes at Cam, and bringing him flowers." Shane said, grinning.

Cam noticed Hunter was getting very uncomfortable with the way Dustin and Shane carried on. He wasn't the only one, Tori noticed it to. Cam saw Tori walk over to the two, say something he couldn't hear, then somehow got Dustin and Shane to leave. She came over to them, "I'm going to take Dustin and Shane back town. I hope you feel better Hunter." Tori said, before leaving herself. Cam made a mental note to thank her later.

Blake sat down on the floor next to Hunter. It was quiet in Ninja Ops, until Hunter broke the silence. "I guess it's time to have that talk, Cam."

"Yes, you have a lot of explaining to do, bro." Blake frowned and crossed his arms.

" We can talk, but let me first get Cyber Cam running. I need him to monitor things." Cam said, getting up. On the way over to super computer, Cam paused, bent down and picked up the arrow he'd dropped. Getting Cyber Cam up and running didn't take long. Coming back over to where the Thunder brothers were sitting on the floor. Cam put the arrow on the table before sitting down on the other side of Hunter.

"Ok Hunter, I need you answer all my questions." Cam looked at Hunter.

"I will ," Hunter replied.

"First thing I want to know, is why you didn't tell me ?" Blake asked.

Hunter sighed, "Something's are hard to talk about bro, even with you."

"Would it be easier if I left you two alone to talk ?" Cam asked.

"No Cam, stay, I really don't want to have to go over this twice."

"Ok, tell me about this pain you just had."

" It really started last night, I had a strange need to see you, Cam." Hunter had started to blush, Cam noticed. " I was able to get over it, and get back to sleep."

"Go on," Cam told him.

"This morning that need came back, but this time when I tried to ignore it, the pain came. I made it go away, by deciding to come and see you."

Cam nodded, that's why Hunter had shown up so early this morning, it made sense now.

"Why didn't you wake me up ?" Blake asked.

"At the time the need to see Cam, was so strong, it didn't even cross my mind. Sorry bro," Hunter said.

Cam spoke up, "This need your talking about, can you tell me more about it ?"

"I have to be near you." Hunter looked at Cam before adding in a soft voice. "I'm now wanting to touch you as well."

No one said anything after that, for a few moments.

It was Cam who next asked," Do you know how far away from me you can get, before you start to feel pain?"

Hunter looked intrigued."I don't know, do you think we should test it ?"

"Yes, but not yet Hunter. Now are there any other symptoms you've not told me about yet ?" Cam asked.

"No, that's it so far. Other than the blacking out after the morphing thing. But you know more about that then I do, Cam."

Hunter noticed Cam looked bit nervous, when he mentioned the morph. He wished he knew what he'd done to Cam then.

"The best thing to do with that problem, is not to have you morphing," Cam said.

"Yeah, we don't need you attacking Cam again," Blake added.

Blake looked at his watch, "Man, I'm going to need to head to work soon."

"And no doubt Storm Chargers is to far away from Cam." Hunter said.

Cam got up, "Now is a good time to see how far you can go, Hunter."

Blake and Hunter got up. All three walked over to Cam's computer. After Cyber Cam got out of the chair, Cam sat down.

"Ok, Hunter, just go up to entrance, and take Blake with you."

Cam watched the two Thunder Rangers leave. It didn't take long for Hunter's voice to come in on the communication system.

"I'm here at the entrance and no pain."

"Good, then it lets us have some distance apart. Now I want you and Blake, to slowly go farther out and see how far you can get."

"Ok, Hunter out."

"Dude, that's like so cool." Cyber Cam was grinning at him.

"How in anyway is that cool ?"

"You like him, don't you? So now he wants you !" Cyber Cam looked at Cam not understanding his frown.

"I will not take advantage of Hunter like that !" Cam all but yelled. He quickly turned back to the keyboard, typed a command and Cyber Cam disappeared.

Cam closed his eyes, trying to not to think about what Cyber Cam had just said. It would be lying to say he wasn't tempted. But he knew, he would not be able live with himself if he gave into it.

It was Blake calling on his morpher, that brought Cam's thoughts back to the situation at hand."We've made it to the portal ok. I'm going first, in case Hunter has any trouble on the other side."

"Good plan Blake, check in as soon as Hunter is on the other side."

"Ok, will do. Blake out."

Cam waited for someone to call back.

"Cam, were back on the inside of the portal, Hunter made it through the portal ok. But he could not get any farther than the shore of the pond, before he started hurting."

"Come back to Ninja Ops, and we'll discuss what to do next."

"Were on our way now, Blake out."

Hunter and Blake didn't waste any time in getting back to Ninja Ops. They were soon standing by Cam.

"I've really got to get to work, bro. Sorry to run off and leave you at a time like this." Blake said. "But you'll be ok here with Cam, right?"

"Go bro, I'll be fine," Hunter said.

"Ok, I'll see you after work."

Hunter watched Blake leave, then turned to face Cam.

"So now what? I'm sure you like being stuck with me." Hunter grinned, trying to get Cam to laugh.

Cam didn't laugh, but he did smile. "I guess, I'll show you the guest room."

"Man, you really think I'll be spending the night ?" Hunter was surprised, he hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"Yes, I don't see this problem getting fixed soon." Cam got up from the chair. "Follow me."

Hunter followed Cam out of the control room and into the hallway. They walked down the hallway to a closed door. It wasn't to far from the medical room, Hunter had been in yesterday.Cam opened the door, and turned on the lights. Hunter saw it was a pretty plain room. It had a bed, a table and chair and small closet. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall." Cam said.

Hunter went and sat down on the bed. Neither of them said anything. Until Hunter softly said,"Thanks for not freaking out, with the whole need to be near you thing."

Cam really didn't know what to say to that, so he changed the subject. "I have to get some work done first. But later, if you want, I could come with you to the track."

Hunter looked up at Cam, and gave him a small smile. "I'd like that Cam, say after lunch maybe ?"

"That's fine," Cam replied.

"Ok then I'll let you get to work," Hunter said.

Cam nodded and started to leave, stopped and asked, "Are you going to be ok ?"

"Yeah, I'm going to rest. It's been a weird morning." Hunter laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I'll come and wake you up for lunch then," Cam said, as he headed out the door again.

"Thanks Cam."

Cam turned off the lights and softly closed the door. He walked back into to the control room. Sat down in front of the super computer, and tried to get to work.

-  
The Ninja Ops guest room --

Hunter waited until Cam had closed the door to open his eyes. He really wasn't all that tired, he just need some time to think about this mornings events. But he found it hard to think of anything other than how much he wanted to touch and kiss Cam. Rolling on to his side, Hunter sighed. He knew these feelings were just effects of the arrow, but they felt so real. Hunter tried to remember how he'd felt about Cam before the arrow hit him. But he couldn't, it seemed as if there was no time he hadn't been in love with Cam.

Of the arrow's effects, he hated the loss of his control the most. Hunter promised himself, that he would not make any life changing choices, while under the arrow's effects. Like running off to San Francisco, and marring Cam. " Ha, like Cam would marry me," Hunter thought, "he's straight."

While thinking about Cam, Hunter had rolled back onto his back. He had run his hand down his chest, and on to his stomach. When his fingers started to creep under the waistband of his pants, Hunter realized what he was doing, and yanked his hand back. "Damn I'm not doing that here, not with Cam just down the hall," he said to himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, with his head bent forward, hands in his hair. He's body cried out for relief, Hunter ignored it. He might not be able to control what he felt. But, damn it, he would control this.

He got of the bed, and started pacing. What Hunter wanted to do was, get out, do something, anything, to get his mind off Cam. Hunter didn't know if there was a back door to Ninja Ops. Which meant he'd have to go by Cam, to get out.

--

Cam looked up in surprise, as Hunter walked into the control room. He quickly checked the time on his computer, no he hadn't lost track of the time.

"Are you ok, Hunter ?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going for a walk." Cam noticed Hunter would not look at him, and seamed in a hurry to get out.

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

Hunter, still not looking at Cam, nodded and hurried up the stone stairs, and out of Ninja Ops.

Cam sighed, and turned back to his keyboard. He worked for a few minutes, before stopping. As he pressed the backspace key, he realized, this was the second mistake he'd made in the last minute. He decided to stop. The work was to important to be making so many mistakes. Cam just could not concentrate on coding right now, his mind was elsewhere. Cam leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

He was thinking about a certain Thunder Ranger with dirty blonde hair, and a sexy smirk.Cam sighed, fate sure had a way of being cruel. Hunter wanted him, after the way Hunter had kissed him, Cam had no doubt. But Hunter hadn't kissed him out of his own free will. It was the arrow's effects, that made Hunter act the way he had. Cam knew Hunter didn't want him, and that fact saddened him. Falling in love sucked.

Cam was glad that Hunter had some control,and had not really come on to him. Except when he had morphed. But then he'd been fully under the arrows control, Cam didn't count that against Hunter. What really worried Cam, was that if Hunter really put some effort into it, he wouldn't be able to resist.

It was the sound of someone chuckling that made Cam open his eyes, and sit up.

"Hard at work I see." Hunter was grinning at him.

"That was a short walk", Cam said. He noticed Hunter had both his hands behind his back, and looked nervous.

"Is anything wrong ?" He asked.

Hunter blushed, and looked down at his feet. Cam stared at Hunter, he looked, almost shy. Hunter then brought his hands around from behind his back. He had flowers in them. Hunter held them out toward Cam. "I found them growing outside."

Cam noticed, that the longer he just stared at the flowers, the more embarrassed Hunter looked. "Thank you Hunter," Cam said, reaching out and taking the flowers from Hunter. "Just let me find something to put them in."

Cam walked to the other end of the Ninja Ops control room. Then up the stairs. He thought he remembered some kind of vase his father kept up here. Finding it, he went back down the stairs. Stopping long enough to tell Hunter," I'm just going to get some water, be right back." Cam then walked down the hallway, to the small kitchen they had. He put some water in the vase, then added the flowers. Cam shook his head as he looked at the flowers. Hunter must really be feeling the effects of that arrow.

Walking back into the control room, Cam placed the vase on the table.

"Look Cam, I'm sorry about that." Hunter gestured at the vase. "Let me get rid of them."

"No, they brighten up the place. Just leave them,"Cam said.

As he walked by Hunter to get to the computer. Cam heard Hunter say,"Damn, I hate feeling like this."

Cam felt hurt by Hunter's words, he wished Hunter didn't sound so disgusted.

Hunter had followed Cam over to the super computer, and taken his usual seat on the table.

No one said anything, until Hunter sighed. "This is not going to go away on it's own, is it ?"

Cam turned his head to look at Hunter. "No, I'm afraid not, Hunter. Since it looks like it's a spell from the monster, and not some poison. We will have to destroy the monster to free you."

"Yeah, I pretty much guessed that." Hunter said.

Cam looked at the time on his computer. "Would you like to eat lunch now ?" He asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I just usually eat here, we have a small kitchen." Cam said, getting up.

"Ok, I'm fine with eating in."

Hunter followed Cam out of the control room, and into a different hallway. It was a short walk, and they soon walked into the kitchen. Hunter noted that Cam was right, it was small. It had a small table with three chairs, a fringe, a sink and some cabinets. On the counter, under the cabinets,there was what was probably a microwave oven. Cam stood next to the fringe, watching Hunter as he looked around the room.

"I'm going to have a turkey sandwich, would you like one? Or do you want something else?" Cam asked, when Hunter looked at him.

"A turkey sandwich sounds fine, Cam," Hunter said.

Cam got the supplies the make the sandwiches out of the fringe. And the plates out of a cabinet. He quickly made the sandwiches, and then brought them to the table.They had a quiet lunch, just some small talk. When they finished, Hunter reminded Cam about his offer, to go to the track with him. Cam remembered he'd said that and agreed.

Cam decided to take his laptop with him, which made Hunter laugh. "You can't go anywhere with out some geek toy, can you ?"

"I'm going to try to get some work done," Cam replied, while thinking. "I need some kind of cover, so you won't notice me staring at your ass."

They both walked out of Ninja Ops, then ninja streaked over to the bike track. Hunter enjoyed the hours they spent there,and Cam enjoyed watching Hunter.

Around 4:00 PM. Blake called Hunter, and told him he had to work late, and that he'd see him tomorrow. So they decided to stay until dark. Hunter even got Cam, to ride the kiddy bike again. By the time 8:00 PM rolled around, they were both pretty tired. They stopped at a fast food place for dinner, then headed back to Ninja Ops.

Hunter said he was to tired to stay awake, and went to sleep in the guest room. Cam stayed up working, for about an hour more, then he too went to bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

-  
Two days later,  
in the Zord bay.

Hunter Bradley slowly stood up, working the kinks out of his back. Checking his watch, he saw it was 30 minutes to noon. Looking back down at the bike he'd been working on, he spotted a small patch of grease on the floor. Remembering the lecture he'd got from Cam, on the evils of dirt, he quickly cleaned it up. Hunter was glad that he'd been able to persuade Cam, into letting him use the Zord bay, to work on his dirt bike.  
Spending most of Monday, with nothing to do, but stare at Cam, had driven him nuts.He was sure that his obsessive staring, had driven Cam nuts as well. So Monday night, Hunter asked if he could work on his bike in the zord bay. Cam had been reluctant at first, but when Hunter had said,"I could just watch you work again." Cam had agreed to it.

Now, Blake was bringing him, his own bike, and one from Storm Chargers, to work on as well. Hunter chuckled to himself, when he remembered what Blake had told him yesterday. How he'd told Kelly, that Hunter had some weird sounding, rare disease, and he would be out for a week. Something with gross looking, itchy spots. He was sure Blake had made it up. But Hunter really didn't care, as it kept him from losing his job.

Hunter felt the urge to pay Cam a visit again. He'd learned that, outright trying to deny it only caused him pain. So he carefully thought, that he'd would go and see Cam in a little while, he still had work to do. Hunter smiled to himself,when that seamed to satisfy the arrow's spell. He was glad, that he still had a little bit of control in this. Thinking about having some control, made Hunter remember yesterdays incident, when he'd lost it.

The rangers had been getting in some training, while waiting for the monster to show itself again. Hunter had been sparing with Blake and Tori. Cam with Shane and Dustin. Things had been going fine until, he'd seen Cam take a hard hit from Shane, and fall. Then Hunter went nuts, he'd ran at Shane and punched him in the face. Later, after Hunter had calmed down and apologized to Shane. Hunter explained that he'd seen red, and felt overwhelming urge to attack Shane. A new effect of the arrow had been found, the need to protect Cam.

Thinking about yesterdays sparing, made Hunter remember something else. Later on that same day, he'd spared with Cam. Hunter now smirked, as he remembered the not so normal move he'd used to beat Cam. He'd been losing, and Cam was enjoying kicking his ass, a little to much. So Hunter had grabbed his ass. Hunter laughed out loud, as he remembered the yell and glare he'd gotten.

Thinking about Cam, had caused the urge to see him, to return. Hunter checked his watch,deciding to go see the Asian. He packed up his tools, then made his way out of the Zord bay. Hunter stopped in the bathroom, before making his way, into Ninja Ops. Seeing Cam, working at his computer, made Hunter smile. He could approach the Samurai, with out being seen.

Hunter walked softly across the room, with a smirk on his face. Coming up behind Cam, Hunter put his hands on the Samurai's shoulders.

Leaning down close to Cam's neck, he spoke.

"It's almost lunch time Cam, time to feed me." Hunter smiled, when Cam jumped.

Cam turned to glare at Hunter, over his shoulder. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

Hunter just crossed his arms and stood there. A loud growl from Hunters stomach, made Hunter grin.

"Okay, with evidence like that, I can't argue," Cam said , getting up from his chair. He took a moment to stretch his arms above his head, before heading out.

Hunter followed him into the hallway, and then into the kitchen. Walking in behind Cam, Hunter had to fight the urge to grab Cam's butt. The urge's were growing more intense, especially the sexual ones. He knew he probably should tell Cam, about these urges. But how could he tell Cam, his straight friend. That he had the urge to, shove him back against the nearest wall, and stick his tongue down his throat. It was getting stronger by the hour, and a lot harder for him to fight.

Hunter looked up, when he heard his name called.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"I said, what do you want for lunch?"

"Oh, do you still have any of that chicken salad left over from yesterday? Hunter asked.

Hunter had been so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed that he'd sat down.

Cam opened the fringe and looked. "Yeah, you want it on a sandwich?"

"Yes, thanks." Hunter replied. He watched as Cam prepared their food.

"Here you go," Cam said, handing Hunter a plate with his sandwich on it, before sitting down himself.

Just as Hunter, opened his mouth to take a bite, Cam morpher beeped.

"Damn, why do they always attack, just when I'm getting ready to eat? " Cam said, getting up from the table and running out of the room.

Hunter hesitated a moment, then picked up his sandwich, and hurried after Cam.

When Hunter made it into the control room, Cam already had the reason for the alarm, up on the screen. The moment they'd been waiting for had arrived, Lothor was attacking.

"Just let me call the others, and then we'll join them." When Cam, heard Hunter reply strangely, he looked over his shoulder at him.

Hunter just grinned and kept on eating.

Cam frowned, "You do know, you can't take that with you? And don't get crumbs on my floor."

Hunter finished his mouthful, then replied."Lusting after you is hard work, I need to eat."

Cam just stared at Hunter, who took a moment to realize what he'd said. Then Hunter blushed, and stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

Cam didn't say anything, just turned back to the computer. And then started contacting the other Rangers.He told the others to go to the park, about a mile out side of Blue Bay Harbor. And that he and Hunter would meet them there. Then the two rangers, ninja streaked out.

Cam and Hunter arrived first, with the others streaking in, moments later. Cam saw there were a bunch of Kelzacks. Cam looked around, but could not see the monster with the arrows. Cam was sure it would show up.

"Keep a lookout for that monster, with the arrows," Cam warned the other Rangers.

"The freaky Cupid, "said Dustin.

"What?" Cam asked, looking at Dustin.

"I named it, Freaky Cupid. It needed a name." Dustin smiled, he thought it was a cool name.

"Whatever man, I don't care what the hell you call it. We just need to destroy it, and free Hunter!" Blake said, shaking his head.

Hunter growled. "Yeah, I want a piece of it."

"Hunter, stay back, let us handle this," Shane said.

"I can help, let me fight!"

"No bro, it's to dangerous." Blake tried to reason with him.

"I can fight the Kelzacks, let me do something," Hunter said, he hated feeling so useless.

Shane stepped in front of the group,"You guys ready?" Everyone nodded."Ok, lets get them," Shane said.

Everyone except Cam and Hunter, ran toward the Kelzacks.When Hunter tried to go after the others, Cam put a hand on his chest, stopping him.Cam could understand Hunters frustration, but he really didn't want Hunter to be fighting.

"No Hunter, you need to stay back."

Hunter pushed Cam's hand off. "Damn it Cam, I can still fight!"

"I can understand your frustration Hunter, but it's for the best."

Hunter just looked pissed.

"You really want to help? Keep a lookout for that arrow monster," Cam said.

"Fine, I'll keep watch." Hunter replied. Cam could tell Hunter was not happy.

Cam really didn't have time to argue with Hunter. He could see the others need help, with one last look at Hunter, he ran into the fight.

Hunter sighed as he watched Cam run off. Why did everyone seam to think he was useless? So what if he couldn't morph, he was still a highly trained Ninja. He could still kick ass. He looked around at the rest of the park, it was empty. He guessed that if there had been anyone else there, they'd run off when the Kelzacks showed up.  
Hunter found his eyes had soon strayed over to were Cam was fighting.He wondered how he could have missed, just how sexy Cam was, kicking some Kelzack ass. Thinking about ass kicking soon made Hunter, check out a certain Asian's back side. He found he really liked the way Cam's ass moved, as he fought the Kelzaks.

Hunter got so into watching Cam, he forgot to lookout for that arrow monster. But he did see a Kelzak, with a large rock, sneak up behind Cam.  
Cam, who was fighting hard against two other Kelzaks, hadn't noticed. When Hunter saw this, the arrow's protective effects kicked in. As he Ninja Streaked over to Cam, he morphed. The arrow's spell was now in complete control of Hunter.

Cam wondered when Kelzacks had learned to fly, when one went flying over his head. After a second one went by, he turned around. Cam stared in shock as the Crimson Thunder Ranger, sent another Kelzack flying. It was as if, the kelzacks were no more bothersome than a fly. It looked like the arrow's spell, had given Hunter greater powers. Cam didn't get long to ponder this new development, Hunter finished with the last Kelzack and turned toward him. Cam took an involuntary step back, when Hunter opened his visor. Hunter's eyes were now a glowing red. Cam knew things had just gotten a lot worse.

The other Rangers and Kelzacks, stopped fighting when they heard yelling coming from behind them. The Rangers turned around just in time, staring in shock. As Hunter grabbed Cam, threw him over his shoulder, and proceeded to make off with him. It took a few moments for anyone to move. Luckily for the Rangers, the Kelzacks were so confused by the sight of one ranger kidnapping another, they didn't attack.

But there was one figure, lurking at the edge of the park. Who hadn't paid any attention to what had just occurred. It kept it's eyes firmly fixed on a certain Ranger. It drew an arrow,one with a black shaft. Then loaded it's bow. It waited for the perfect moment, then fired...


	8. Chapter 8

The arrow hit Shane right in the chest. He looked down at it in shock, before his eyes rolled back, and then fell to the ground. A second arrow, just missed Tori's arm. The rangers hit the ground, trying to make themselves the smallest target possible.

Dustin had started to crawl toward Shane, when Blake grabbed his arm.

"Stay still Dustin, we don't know where that monster is."

"Shane's hurt, we can't just leave him there!" Dustin said, clearly upset.  
"Dustin, we can't do anything for Shane, if we get hit to," said Tori, who'd crawled up next to Blake.

"Well lets morph, and destroy that monster," Dustin said, starting to get to his feet.

Blake reached out and grabbed Dustin's leg, giving it a jerk. It caused Dustin to fall back down, just as an arrow flew by.

"I said stay down," Blake said, angrily.

Dustin jerked his leg out of Blake's hand.

"We need to get behind something before we can morph, because the minute we stand up, we'll get nailed by one of those arrows." Blake explained to Dustin.

"Ok,"Dustin replied, understanding where Blake was coming from.

"How about over there?" Tori said, pointing to a bunch of low growing bushes. Blake lifted his head, just enough to see where Tori was pointing.

"Looks good. Everyone stay low as you can, and head over to those bushes."

The Rangers slowly crawled across the open ground. Each one hoping, that they wouldn't feel the sting of an arrow.

The Evil Cupido could see the Rangers as they crawled, but didn't fire at them. It only had a limited number of arrows, and wasn't sure it could hit them. It looked around for it's backup, the Kelzacks. It didn't see them at first, but then it spotted them, all lying on the ground. The Evil Cupido grew very angry, the stupid things had fallen to the ground when he'd started shooting, and were now to scared to get up. It yelled at them, and in doing so, gave away it's position to the Rangers.

By this time, the Rangers had morphed. "There it is," Dustin said. "Lets blast it!"

"On the count of three," Blake said.

"One,Two,Three !"

All three Rangers stood up and fired at the monster. Their blast took the Evil Cupido by surprise, and injured it badly, but it hadn't been destroyed. The Evil Cupido, being a coward at heart, decided that it had enough, and teleported out.With their leader gone, the Kelzacks soon followed.

The Rangers powered down. "Dude, I wish all the monsters did that," Dustin said, laughing.

Blake chuckled a bit, then grew serious. "Tori, Dustin, I want you to take Shane back to Ninja Ops, I'm going to find Hunter and Cam."

Dustin went straight over to where Shane lay on the ground, still out cold.

"Are you sure you don't want any help with Hunter?" Tori asked.

Blake smiled at her, before replying, "no, I'm sure Cam and I can handle things."

"Ok, I'll help Dustin get Shane back to Ninja Ops."

Blake watched Dustin and Tori get Shane, then streak off. He was glad that Tori hadn't questioned him on getting Hunter alone. He had a bad feeling about what he might find, when he found Hunter and Cam. Blake ran into the trees, at the spot where he had last seen Hunter. He could see some tracks and followed them. He had not gone very far when he heard noises. They sounding like they were coming from the top of the hill, in front of him.The closer Blake got, the more he could make out. It sounded like Cam. "Well at least he's not screaming," Blake thought. Blake made it to the top of the hill, and then into a grassy clearing between some trees. What he saw in that clearing, made Blake's mouth drop open in shock.

Cam was on the ground, under Hunter, who was sitting on Cam's legs. Cam's hands were tied together, and then tied to a small tree. Cam appeared to be trying to get Hunter off of him, but wasn't having much luck. Blake could see that Hunters hands were on Cam's waist,doing something. Since Blake had come upon the two from behind, he could only really see Hunter's back and Cam's legs clearly. The site of Hunter lifting up from his place on Cam's legs, and pulling Cam's pants down, snapped Blake out of his frozen state.

"Hunter, what the hell are you doing?" Blake yelled. Hunter jumped off of Cam, and turned to face Blake.

Blake let out involuntary gasp when he saw Hunter's eyes, they were glowing.

"What happened to you, bro?" Blake asked, taking a step forward. Hunter didn't reply, just stood protectively in front of Cam.

Cam stopped tried to get himself free for a moment, and looked up at the two brothers. When he saw Hunter step in front of him, he began to worry. He hoped Hunter wouldn't attack Blake, that the bond they had as brothers would be stronger than the arrow's spell. When he heard a low growl from Hunter, he knew it wasn't.

Cam yelled out a warning to Blake. "Look out Blake, he's completely under the spell. He will attack you!"

Blake looked past his brother at Cam, trying not to notice his half naked state. "He won't," was all he got out before Hunter attacked.

Blake just got his thunder staff up in time to block Hunter's swing. Hunter kept coming, attacking like a mad man. Blake had a hard time defending himself. For the first time in his life, Blake was afraid of Hunter. When Hunter knocked him to the ground, Blake pleaded to his brother. "Hunter! Stop it, I'm your brother !" But it wasn't working, it was as if Hunter didn't even know who he was anymore.

When Cam saw Hunter standing over Blake, ready to strike, he called out to Hunter. He hoped it would distract Hunter long enough for Blake to get away. Hunter turned his glowing red gaze back to Cam, saw that he was trying to get free. Then he turned back to Blake, who had gotten away. He then seamed to make up his mind, and started back towards Cam. Before he could get back to Cam, Blake jumped in front of his brother again.

"Hunter! Get a grip," Blake said.

Hunter drew his Thunder Staff, and growled,"mine," at Blake.

Blake took a step back, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Get out of there Blake, Hunter will hurt you. He thinks you're trying to take me away from him!" Cam yelled.

Blake looked over at Cam then, giving Hunter an opening to attack.

Cam struggled with his bonds, "Damn it, Hunter, why did you morph?" he said to himself. When he heard a cry of pain, he looked up to see Blake hit the ground hard.

"Blake, you have to get Hunter to demorph. It's the only way to stop him."

Blake quickly got to his feet, and dodged a blast from Hunter. "How Cam?"

"Pain worked the last time," Cam yelled.

Blake shot a blast of Navy lighting at Hunter.He was trying to get Hunter to back off a bit, so he could think. When the Crimson Thunder Ranger took the blast in the chest, and fell to the ground. Blake looked at his hand in wonder," I wasn't even trying."

"Hit him again, Blake. It's working," Cam yelled. Blake did as Cam said, and it caused Hunter to demorph. Then Blake ran to his brothers side.

Cam gave a sigh of relief when he saw Hunter demorph. And then with one last tug, the ropes gave. Cam got up and pulled up his pants. Then after a quick adjustment, to a part of his anatomy,then he started walking over to Hunter and Blake. When he got to where the Thunders were, Hunter was sitting up, looking around a bit lost.

Hunter looked up at Cam, blushing a little. "I did it again," he said in a low voice.

"Why did you morph, Hunter?" Cam asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I don't remember morphing. The last thing I do remember, is seeing that Kelzack getting ready to drop a huge rock on you, Cam." Hunter replied.

Cam remembered that Kelzack flying over his head, and asked," Why didn't you just yell, Hunter?"

"I think the arrow's spell had kicked in then, Cam."

When Cam saw the look on Hunter's face, he sighed. "I guess I really can't get mad at you for that then."

Hunter reached out and took one of Cam's hands. "What happened to your hands, Cam?"

Cam was so surprised at Hunter's touch, that he couldn't reply.

"You tied him up, Bro." It was Blake who answered Hunter's question.

"What?" Hunter asked, shocked.

"Look," Blake said, getting to his feet. " We need to get back to Ninja Ops, Shane got hit with an arrow. And are you two going to start holding hands now?"

Both Cam and Hunter blushed. "Sorry," Hunter said, dropping Cam's hand.

Cam didn't say anything, just got to his feet. He hoped Hunter wouldn't ask him, why he'd held on to his hand. After Blake gave Hunter a hand up, the three Rangers streaked back to Ninja Ops.

-  
In Ninja Ops --

When Cam and the Thunder brothers walked into Ninja Ops, they found Shane lying on the table, in the middle of Ninja Ops. Dustin and Tori were both standing next to him, looking down at their friend. Someone had placed a pillow under his head, and undone his training uniform top.

"How is he?" Cam asked, coming to stand next to them.

"He's still out cold," Dustin said, sounding very worried.

Cam leaned over Shane, looking at his chest for any wound. Not seeing anything he asked," Was there any blood, when you took his shirt off ?"

"No," Tori said.

"Hmm, maybe the arrow didn't get all the way through his uniform."

Cam placed his hand on Shane's neck, feeling for a pulse, it was strong. Cam could see Shane's chest rising and falling, so he knew he was breathing fine. He gently ran his fingers down Shane's chest, feeling for any nicks or cuts his eyes had missed.Not finding anything, he turned back to the others.

"I think he's just knocked out. Hopefully since the arrow didn't penetrate his skin, he won't be affected by it. But we will just have to wait, until he wakes up to be sure."

Cam noticed the frown on Hunter's face, "What's wrong, Hunter?" He asked.

"Did you have to paw him like that," Hunter asked, gesturing at Shane.

"I didn't paw him, I just checked for any wounds that I couldn't see."

"Well, you didn't have to do it for so long," Hunter said, under his breath.

Cam had to turn way to hide his smile. Hunter sounded down right jealous.Even though he knew, that it was just the arrow talking. Cam couldn't help but feel pleased at Hunter's show of jealousy. When he heard a snicker, he looked at the other rangers. Tori had a smile on her face, Blake looked thoughtful, and Dustin snickered again.Looking back at Hunter, Cam noticed he'd crossed his arms and was actually pouting.

"Ok, lets all just take a seat, and wait for Shane to wake up," Cam said. He picked up the green pillow, then placed in on the floor next to Shane's head, and sat down on it. The others did the same,Blake at the foot of the table,Dustin and Tori on Shane's other side. Cam wasn't surprised when Hunter sat next to him, just at how close he chose to sit.

They all sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Until Hunter broke the quiet to ask,"How did Shane get hit with the arrow anyway?"

"It happened when everyone was watching you kidnap Cam," Blake said.

Hunter said, a bit bewildered,"I kidnapped Cam?"

"Yeah, dude it was so weird. You picked him up and tossed him over your shoulder, then ran off into the woods with him!" Dustin said, laughing at the memory.

Hunter blushed redder than the pillow he was sitting on. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, looking at Cam.

Cam looked down at the floor, blushing," No you didn't hurt me, Hunter."

Cam remembered what had happened before Blake had found them. How after Hunter had dropped him on the ground, he'd kissed him. Gently this time, that had caught him off guard. Which had let Hunter get the upper hand, and tie his hands together. By the time Cam had got his wits about him, Hunter had tied his hands to the tree.The look Hunter had given him, as he was lying there, helpless, had been one of pure lust.  
Cam swallowed heavily, when he remembered what had happened next. Hunter had sat on his legs, pining them. Then his hand had gone between his legs, and started to rub him through his pants.He had tried to resist, but he was only human. He'd gotten hard, and started to moan. It was only when Hunter, had tried to remove his pants, that he'd put up any kind of a fight.

Cam was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of a raised voice.

"Hey! Cam, wake up man," Dustin said.

"Oh, sorry Dustin. I got lost there for a moment. What did you ask?"

Dustin sighed before replying," I asked how long will it take Shane to wake up?"

"I don't know, Dustin. I don't understand why he is even out, since it looks like the arrow didn't cut him."

Dustin nodded, then jumped up as he remembered something. "Oh! I remember seeing a bright flash of light just before Shane fell."

"Hmm...," Cam mumbled thoughtfully. "Did anyone bring the arrow, that hit Shane back with them?"

"Sorry Cam, we concentrated on getting Shane back to Ninja Ops . I didn't think to pick up the arrow," Tori said.

"It's ok Tori, did you see what the arrow looked like?"

"I think it was black, right Dustin? Tori asked.

"Yeah, it had a black stick part." Dustin looked at Cam,"Does that tell you anything?"

"It might. Hold on a second, I need to check something," Cam said, getting up and walking over to the super computer.

He asked Cyber Cam to pull up the camera footage of when Hunter was hit by the first arrow.

"You have that on tape?" Hunter asked, surprised.

Cam looked over his shoulder at Hunter. He hadn't even noticed that Hunter had followed him.

"Yes, I have footage of all the fights."

"Do you have footage of what goes on the sidelines?" Hunter asked, he really wanted to know what had happened today.

"Not sure, I'd have to check," Cam said. He knew if there was any, he was going to delete it.

"Here you go, bro," Cyber Cam said, pointing at the computer screen.

Cam leaned over Cyber Cam's shoulder and looked at the footage. He watched it for a few moments, then nodded.

"Ok, you can turn it off, I've seen enough," Cam said, turning around and walking back to the table.

"Well, what did you see?" Hunter asked, following him.

Cam sat down before answering Hunter's question. "There was a brief flash of bright light when you were hit."

Hunter sat down next to Cam, "I don't remember that. I just remember a sharp pain in my butt."

"That's because you were not facing the monster, when you were hit."

Dustin spoke up then," So Cam, is Shane infected too? Is he going to fall in love with the first person he sees?"

"I don't know Dustin, we are just going to have to wait until Shane wakes up."

Dustin looked back at Shane, frowning thoughtfully. "I wonder if the spell could be broken? Like in Sleeping Beauty, with a kiss."

"Well I'm not kissing him to find out." Blake said, looking at Dustin.

A tired raspy voice made them all jump. "If any one other than Tori kisses me, they will get a taste of my fist."

Shane's eyes were still closed as he turned his head to the left, towards the sound of Dustin's voice. Dustin ran and hid behind Blake, in an effort not to be the first thing Shane saw.Hunter tried to pull Cam way from Shane, Tori laughed at Dustin antics. Blake just stood there looking down at the red ranger.  
Shane's eyes slowly opened, blinking at first then opening fully... 


End file.
